<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Universe Effect by Experiment282</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047868">Universe Effect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Experiment282/pseuds/Experiment282'>Experiment282</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Realmverse [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect Trilogy, Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Eventual Connverse, Eventual Romance, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:28:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Experiment282/pseuds/Experiment282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the year 2183 CE and Galactic Civilisation has thrived under the cooperative forces that work to make life prosper for all races in the Milky Way<br/>However, a new race has entered the Galaxy to shake things up; they call themselves Gems.<br/>Twenty five years after they made first contact, a human liaison has been assigned to small group that wish improve alien relations.<br/>Only one day to find themselves meeting a very special individual in the middle of the war against Geth.</p><p>(Reading previous fics of the Realmverse series are not necessary to read this fic)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Realmverse [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/900774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Universe Effect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dumb title it gets the point across.<br/>I also wanted to take the opportunity to develop some of the minor Mass Effect characters and redirect the stories through this fic, like Kolyat and the unseen Solana Vakarian as part if it and implement them to develop their characters too.<br/>This fic will deal with side stories alongside the man parts of game, and Shepard will pop up at one point, as well as some alterations to the original trilogy. Depending on how this pans out, diverging will most likely happen.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This one will do."</p><p>Admiral Hackett. Commanding Officer of the Fifth Fleet; had been pouring over dossiers to find the perfect fit for this new operation, alone in his office with his assistant. It'd been a hectic week, reminding him of the long path it had taken thus far.</p><p>The year was 2183. It had only come to the 25th anniversary for this new species arrival to the Milky Way. Like the Quarians, they were migrants but they had just arrived, after spending goodness knows how long over in another galaxy; looking for solace, looking for a place to call their own.</p><p>He recalled the day their leader, that the legendary Rose Quartz, the leader of new race that called themselves Gems, brought in an unusually shaped ship to their domain. Like last time, the Turians had fired up on them, before these people could even speak. Never the less, there was one sensible Turian in the lot (whom obviously learned from the last Contact War) that recognised the comms that had been coming through and it was only when they realized it had been a cry for help, that the ceasefire had begun.</p><p>These days, the Council had been hard pressed to find a new world for the group of Gems to reside on, otherwise they had been allocated to different Wards of the Citadel, often in escort of members of C-Sec.</p><p>They were an unusual bunch. Like the Asari, they were all female in appearance, but their reproduction methods were not. They didn't need to eat like organics; instead they all thrived on light. Some corporations saw fit to take advantage of this situation, as their bodies, said to be made of light with added mass, were immune to disease and radiation as well as the vacuum of space. So corporations had them working for dangerous jobs that no organic would even bother to touch.</p><p>Still, this Rose Quartz was their Ambassador for a short while, as Gem contributions to the industrial circuit had saved costs that would be required to spent on races well-beings. Rose admitted in time, complaining while yes, the situation for their kind had improved; since they had been fleeing a war from their old Galaxy, they still had yet to be allocated their own world. Trust in this species was next to none, even decades on. Eventually. Rose stepped down as Ambassador and chose another; a Gem known as Garnet, to oversee the interests of their kind from now.</p><p>Eventually, all communication with Rose ceased. She was no where to be found.</p><p>The Council questioned this Garnet as to the whereabouts of the kind but overly ambitious Rose, but Garnet only said she had important work to do, but never divulged anything. She had her 'Secretaries' a being known as Pearl and another as Amethyst who helped her out consistently, claiming to that they had been trying to try her down, but alas, could never find her.</p><p>Public opinion soured from then on, as Garnet and her group tried to get a hold of things; struggling to maintain a level of positive influence and say within their kinds regards, but people, especially the fussy Salarians, were wanting to put their own investigations as to the where abouts of this Rose Quartz. And the way the Quarians had handled matters in regards to the Geth situation only proved harsher relationships between the races. No war was to be had, but otherwise a mutual distrust was common across the board.</p><p>Even details of the war were...here and there. Reports of their original hierarchy putting rules and regulations into place that Gem kind could just not adhere to, so Rose had taken a huge fleet of her people and found anywhere that would take them and be able to house them.</p><p>Hackett himself had spoken to Rose a few times. She wasn't the most difficult to deal with....only that he would hear reports from other people in the Systems Alliance, from the Turians...even the Asari about some of the impact Gems had made. He was one of the few who believed that the Gems had every right to be here as anyone else and that he hoped that one day, the Council would be generous enough to grant them a world of their own.</p><p>At this point, there was a foundational group that was being formed to help with the dealings with the Gems, as part of a new role being implemented in order to improve the relationships with this mysterious species. They had worked together before, so the Systems Alliance as well as others species had put their lot in with a new program in place to understand the Gems more as well as having the Gems understand more of the races that they had to deal with on a daily basis. It wasn't a well known operation, but Hackett had been going through hundreds of potentials on his end to find the perfect individual for their cause. The goal was to help the Gems grow beyond their lives in the Wards and help other species on the collective of planets that the Council watched over. Improving relationships and building their reputation from the ground up as a dependable race. While some humans were hesitant, who they to judge when they had the focus on them before and some of the races still didn't like humanity as a whole, so Hackett could empathise with the Gems more so.</p><p>They needed someone new and eager to lay the ground works. Someone fresh, young and open minded.</p><p>"She's just graduated sir, you really want to put her on the forefront?" His colleague asked.</p><p>The Admiral could understand the concern, but a dossier like this was hard to ignore. </p><p>"Scholarship student, graduated with top honours, a face you can trust. Bring her to the Citadel for an interview. Let's give her a chance."</p><p>Their associate nodded.</p><p>"Not if Udina will say anything about it. Mans picky at the best of times."</p><p>A fact Hackett knew very well, but he had a feeling about this one that even the hardest man in the Galaxy to deal with, wouldn't be able to ignore.</p>
<hr/><p>Connie had never been to the Citadel before.</p><p>She'd been studying and training herself for years on Earth but heard many stories of the Citadel; the coalescence of many races she had heard and read so much about. She was more than happy to be working alongside as an Intern on one of the human platforms there. Her goal had been to make sure humanity could stand themselves out from the crowd but really, she was fascinated by species. Asari, Salarian, Turian...if she could even meet a Quarian too it would be her dream and even the newest race she'd heard so much about, Gems? They were neat if she had the chance to meet one there. Man had always looked up into the stars and now they could go to those stars. After so much war and conflict, humans were now on that steady frontier to not necessarily glory, but the numerous troves of knowledge that they all could now share and embrace.</p><p>Other humans weren't as keen. Some resounded to themselves and never held a particular interest. Connie had been exceptionally lucky that she had been chosen to represent humanity as part of a group of other aliens, so far all she had been told was that a Turian had been chosen before her.</p><p>And by luck, was that she had not just graduated some months prior, so it was Connie herself who stood out among the rest, although she would be...if the interview on the Citadel went well.</p><p>It was only another month until Connie had been picked up by Systems Alliance personnel and was taken to the Citadel. It was such an honour and she was brimming to bits with excitement. It was her first time off world so seeing a Mass Relay for the first time was definitely something to be in awe of, its technological wonder of all things. She made sure to wear her best clothes, an assortment she had been dying to wear for a while. She'd been to many interviews in her life but this one had been the most important. Connie was never a fan of skirts, resorting to long black pants and a simple grey blouse with a silver necklace for good measure. Simple but not over the top, with a black blazer to finish it off with her silver coloured flats.</p><p>But they paled in comparison to the majesty of the Citadel itself, standing out in the majestic flux of purple light within the crux of the Serpent Nebula, its design and creation by the ancient Prothean has had Connie desire to find something on her own one day, something made by them and something unique. It was a horizon away but one day she would. </p><p>Once they had arrived at the spaceport, they would take Connie to the Presidium. She'd asked whether or not if she could explore the Citadel once the interview was over, with the representatives saying that it depended on the outcome. Connie was nervous and she had waited many a year to be here. But here, she could see the races more up close. She saw them intermingling, chatting like any human...and she had so many questions that she wanted to keep to herself. In the corner of the room before she went through customs she could see a small purple skin woman with darker purple armour, with her white hair tied as she scoffed down some food, and Connie could see the dark purple object on her chest that glistened in the light. That had to a Gem, surely.</p><p>She was taken via shuttle to the Presidium, the big ring that made up the base of the Citadel, that helped join up all the Wards. This place housed all the politicians and the wealthy. Connie's family were relatively well off, but she did not feel worthy of being here in its brightened glory.</p><p>It was here, at the Embassies section that she was to meet up with Ambassador Udina; representing human interests on the Citadel and for beyond Council space. He sat there was the reps brought her in and left shortly after. Smiling, she watched as Udina got off his chair, so she offered her hand, only for him to ignore her outright, as he examined her from top to bottom.</p><p>"I'm Connie Maheswaran, it's a pleasure to meet you Ambassador." She said, despite how awkward it was for her and for how long she had her hand out for before she realised he wasn't going to shake it.</p><p>"Yes I know who you are." He said.</p><p>"Sit down so we can begin."</p><p>Connie had seen all sorts of people from her work as an intern. Politics wasn't all about being nice. It was fulfilling obligations, maintaining the front to make yourself look good. But it still didn't prepare for Connie for how abrupt he was...no one really warned her.</p><p>Sitting down, Udina went through his computer screen as he looked at Connie's profile.</p><p>"Majoring and getting top grades in Political Sciences is one thing, but when you're dealing with other races you need to learn how to use a Gun."</p><p>Connie nodded. She was proficient in the basic of using small fire arms but otherwise was taught to deal with matters on a diplomatic level.</p><p>"Does this role involve me...potentially getting involved in destructive conflicts...sir?" She asked, worried.</p><p>Udina groaned.</p><p>"Maybe. Look, this role could take you anywhere. The important part is that you need to get this right or it will put us all in danger. Would you be prepared to lay your life on the line for humanities sake?"</p><p>What kind of question was that? All Connie got from the proposition was that this was a Task Force for all races to understand each other in what she would have theorized would mostly be in some kind of think tank...not going guns blazing. How much could go wrong in those sorts of conversations?</p><p>Better yet, she didn't want to answer that. Humans were bad enough as is.</p><p>"I'm no Alliance Soldier, but I can learn. I am a quick learner." She said with what confidence she could muster.</p><p>Though that was what he didn't want to hear.</p><p>"That doesn't answer my question Maheswaran." He said, tone dripping with sarcastic displeasure.</p><p>Now that Connie thought about, it didn't. She brought it up due to how weird his question was to begin with.</p><p>"I am prepared to fight for humanity, yes." She said with a curt nod.</p><p>He sighed.</p><p>"Good, good...our reputation proceeds us so I do not want you putting us in jeopardy for doing something stupid like embarrassing us in the face of the other species."</p><p>Connie would try not to do that by default if she could. Though mistakes would build character and Connie would do everything in her power not to offend.</p><p>"No sir, I am trained very well in that department. I will make sure to get as much valuable information as we possibly can." She said.</p><p>Udina hummed, uncertain by that statement.</p><p>"That's good...just...make sure you don't reveal too many of our own secrets. Protocol will dictate that, but you wouldn't believe the controversy alone from how many times people have breached our policies on private and confidential matters. Reforms were put into place for good reasons."</p><p>And Connie had been very much aware of those, thanks to her studies. But she had always been on the premise that sharing some information wasn't all bad. Secrecy would lead into dire straits depending on what exactly was at stake. Human history had shown that plenty of times before with dangerous results and too many deaths to account for, all because of mouths being too shut or too open. Balancing it was key.</p><p>"I understand that sir. I am aware of what can and cannot be said. My judgement is the Alliances judgement."</p><p>If Connie couldn't convince him, then she was done for. Everything she had worked so hard to procure would be worth nothing if she did not get the position.</p><p>Udina further queried her history and her talents; making the rest of the interview relatively normal. Though it would appear his judgement on her hadn't been swayed, unconvinced of both her usefulness in the field and beyond. Connie did not anticipate hostility on the violence scale, only ever really dealing with spoiled politicians at the end of the day. So Udina wasn't the worst she had to deal with...so far. Aliens could be another story.</p><p>Once the interview was done, Connie was able to leave, but Udina requested her to remain here until the end of the week so he could get through the interviews. Ah finally, a chance to spread her wings and to be able to explore the Citadel as she wanted. She only prepared an overnight bag however, but that left Connie to do a spot of shopping.</p><p>The Alliance were kind enough to reserve a room in the Presidium there for her until the end of the week. Tax Dollars at work, as they would say. But not a moment after Connie had gotten herself settled in her temporary apartment, did she not change into her civvies and to find out where to go first. She had trouble finding out where to head off to so she consulted her omni-tool, its orange glow iconic on her arm as she peered through the extranet for some recommendations.</p><p>Later that night, she went to a Bar in one of the wards...something that had been recommended on her lists. The newly opened Flux, with its upstairs Casino, flashy bar and dance floor. She wore something nice that she had brought from shopping earlier. A black crop top with white shorts with black leggings and boots. She hadn't dressed up this...flagrant since the graduation party on Earth. Glistening star shaped earings and silver lipstick to boot, her hair done up. What she had planned was just a good night out...a bit of booze to cap off a long day. Sitting down on her own table, isolated as she watched the people on the dance floor, she was served by a young human woman, smiling at Connie as she served her drink.</p><p>"I know people in this Ward and I've never seen you before, you a new transfer?" The Waitress asked.</p><p>Ah the obvious signs of a newbie.</p><p>"Yeah I am. Had a job interview today, but I'm here for a week until I know if I got the job or not." Connie answered.</p><p>If anything, Connie needed the pick me up. In actuality, she did not want to admit that she was too nervous; if not star struck to talk to anyone else other than a human. For all her training, she was left speechless. Talking with the other species, seeing a Asari and Salarian dancing with the others on the dance floor...Connie could deal with political talk. Casual talk? Forget about it.</p><p>"Funny you should say that, I've been talking to a young Turian girl about the same thing. Had an interview...wait a week. Maybe it was the same job?" The Waitress put forth.</p><p>Perhaps. Although, Connie could state that yes, it might have been but she didn't want to say much else, lest it turned out she didn't get the job. She wasn't one for gloating.</p><p>"Probably." Connie replied, stirring the straw into the pink glowing drink. She seemed so...exhausted and matching the Waitresses energy was hard enough as it was.</p><p>"I hope you get it." She said.</p><p>"My name is Rita. If you need anything at all, a drink, a chat a bit of Citadel gossip, you can always come to me...well, that is you plan to stay beyond the week. I could always ask Doran if he's willing to hire."</p>
<hr/><p>Connie didn't linger around Flux for too long that night. She only had three drinks before she made the conscious choice to return back to her apartment. It was only before she had hailed a cab to return, she saw the purple Gem she had seen on entry, talking to a whiter, taller, skinnier Gem in the corner as they were chatting. Connie found herself eavesdropping as she sat down on a nearby bench, behind a set of bushes as to make sure they couldn't see her. If Connie had to learn anything, this was classified as the field and the conversations between species would become crucial to her role moving forward. Confidence would be nice to have if Connie ended up getting the position, but overall, if all fails, Connie could always take a job in the bar. Rita seemed amicable enough.</p><p>"So did you hear anything from Eden Prime?" Asked the taller one.</p><p>"Bout what?" Said the Purple one.</p><p>"Ya know...bout the...."</p><p>"Oh yeah...yeah...rumours goin' around guy might be a Biotic, but...he doesn't have the usual marks of a Biotic."</p><p>Ah yes, Biotics. Connie's met a fair few of those with that amazing type of psychokinetic power. Gems were the only ones that didn't have the potential to show off Biotics due to their make up.</p><p>"Nephrite came from there yesterday and talked with Garnet. One of the workers there apparently had an accident and supposed activated an ancient relic of some kind to protect himself and other workers from a collapse. Nephrite was there...she saw it all...and said that did not look like anything she'd ever seen...besides the..uhh...pink shield?"</p><p>Oh? This was the type of information Connie could use. For what purpose? Anything really.</p><p>"Then it's true." The taller one said, saddened.</p><p>"She's there, we have to find her!"</p><p>Who was there?</p><p>"Keep it down will ya?" The purple one complained, trying to shoosh up her companion.</p><p>"But I told Garnet this and she said we may need to visit there at some point."</p><p>Garnet? As in, Ambassador Garnet?</p><p>"But I don't understand...she said never to bother to find her. And the sheer sight of her shield coupled with this regular human guy workin' there activating her shield sounds kinda of fishy to me."</p><p>Connie had no idea what they were talking about. Shields? This Gem and this human on Eden Prime? How would it come together?</p>
<hr/><p>Connie spent the remainder of the week on tourist duty. Seeing the sights, meeting all sorts of people. She eventually gathered the courage to talk to other species other than her own. Few stuff ups but Connie reminded herself to be calm and cool in front of the other species. It was like she was training herself even if she did not get the position...out of a desire to not let her parents down.</p><p>An only child, Connie's parents pushed for Connie's success in life and her mother knew Connie would be needed off world at some point in her adult life, but didn't want her joining the military, no matter how Connie would feel on the matter. So she was dropped through college and university and while Connie's social life suffered because of it, at the end, Connie didn't need a social life. Though, she could have done with it now of all times.</p><p>D-Day arrived, as Connie sat in her apartment, awaiting the call from Udina. She practically jumped as her omni-tool buzzed, with message from the office telling her to come visit.</p><p>And not before long, Connie sat in front of Udina's chair again. A smile lacked from his as Connie prepared for the worst.</p><p>"After much deliberation Ms Maheswaran...." He said in his usual drone, his hands on the desk as he looked at her with his perpetual scowl.</p><p>"I am pleased to inform you that you have been chosen for this operation. Congratulations."</p><p>And yet, the smile Connie had was all she could really show. Instead of waiting for him, as Udina stood up, Connie took his hand to shake it instead this time.</p><p>"Thank you so much sir, you have no idea how much this means to me!" She said, before disconnecting him.</p><p>Udina was off-put by her gesture briefly, as he cleared his throat.</p><p>"Ahem, Well, yes. You are report to the Hanar Diplomat Zymandis at 0800 tomorrow who will give you further details of your mission."</p>
<hr/><p>That night, Connie was flooded with emails, about what to wear, her locations and her first meeting with the group tomorrow. She was about to get in contact with several others, Council and Non-Council Races. Connie was fearful in making the first approach, psyching herself and telling herself not to be too troubled about making a first impression. She had trouble sleeping however, more so out of anticipation of what the next day would bring.</p><p>And as the next day arrived, Connie wore her civvies and put her hair up into a ponytail, so she was more in line with Alliance civvie wear. She took a cab to the spot mentioned; a room near the exclusive Council offices.</p><p>A round room, where she entered, seeing many species sitting on chairs. A female turian, an Asari, a male Drell, a male Salarian and a very familiar looking purple Gem. Connie sat in between the Drell and the Turian and reserved her words...though those two were quiet, it was the Gem who was quite chatty with the Salarian and the Asari, the former beleaguered by the Gem as the latter joined in on jovial chatter.</p><p>But then she saw the Hanar enter, ushering himself as he told them to be quiet.</p><p>"This one is pleased to will lead you all on this operation to understand the nuances of each others species. You can call this one Zymandis. You may introduce yourselves, one by one...tell us your name and where you have come from. First, the, Asari, then we will work our way around.</p><p>The Asari stood up and cleared her own throat. She was a bit smug for her own good, with a mark across her eyes as face paint.</p><p>"My real name is Pelessaria You can call me Peebee." She introduced.</p><p>"I come from the boring Hyetiana. NEXT!"</p><p>Connie watched as the Purple Gem stood up next.</p><p>"Heya, I'm Amethyst from NOWHERE. NEXT!"</p><p>Amethyst sat down as she giggled alongside Peebee. It was the Salarian's turn to stand now.</p><p>"I am Chorban. From planet...HEY I told you not to touch that!" He said, scolding Amethyst from touching his side weapon.</p><p>Connie could see she was with like-minded individuals...and she was surprised she couldn't voice her own sarcasm.</p><p>"Funny planet, I told you not to touch that." Said Amethyst.</p><p>"Females, please....restrain." Zymandis reprimanded. Hanar had such a calm tone but still, he reminded her of one of her old professors.</p><p>"Continue."</p><p>The Drell stood up as he put his hands behind his back. He was in a black suit of sorts, bringing out the green on his skin.</p><p>"I am Kolyat of Kahje." He said, so formal and rigid. Now it was Connie's turn.</p><p>"I am Connie of Earth." She said, though she caught Amethyst looking at her for some reason, though as soon Connie noticed, Amethyst looked away. Next was the Turian.</p><p>"I am Solana of Palaven." She said.</p><p>The Turian wore her civvies, mostly blue and silver, with the blue markings her face.</p>
<hr/><p>It didn't come to Connie as quickly as it should have but she noticed these individuals were relatively young. Their behaviours seemed to be. Alien ages slid in different lengths and their life expectancies were drastically different from one another. Peebee was like a human teenager, as was Amethyst. Solana and Kolyat were seemingly mature, as for the Salarian, it was hard to say.</p><p>Zymandis had mentioned during the meeting he sanctioned this program to get the races to know each other a little better. He had invited a Krogan and a Volus, as well as an Elcor, but none had bothered to show. It didn't matter, as Zymandis had plans for them to take trips to numerous planets, to educate these younglings as he called them, to better note what the galaxy has to offer. The program required individuals of both the military and civilian sectors, but Zymandis noted that the first trip they had to make, would be going to Eden Prime.</p><p>Did Connie hear that right? She caught Amethyst looking at her again...did she know who Connie was? Did she recognise her from the spaceport, the bar? What ever it was, it made Connie incredibly uncomfortable.</p><p>A human colony, Eden Prime was one of the first human colonies out there. On the way, Zymandis went on with how they were to observe the humans. Being a human herself, Connie would be able to further educate on human customs and be able to answer questions any of the others had. If they had time, that they would be able to speak with the locals, see what they were doing and so forth. Connie believed the concept to be silly and interrupted humans as they were working on what she understood was to be merely farmland was not only intrusive, but horribly boring. </p><p>Once they'd arrived, they met up with a female human escort, a Gunnery Chief in white armour whom by her tone and overall lack of energy, didn't really want to be dragging a bunch of aliens across the terrain, but had been ordered to by her superiors, as who Zymandis had been dealing with for the program itself. She gave the group a tour, explaining Eden Primes history to them all. It had been a popular spot for humans to migrate to and so far had been considered quite the successful colony so far.</p><p>Too bad the information had Amethyst and Peebee almost falling asleep. Chorban would criticise their lack of respect, while Kolyat and Solana remained silent as always, though the latter surprised Connie, standing next to her as she examined gardens.</p><p>"Your people really are thriving here." She commented.</p><p>Connie nodded.</p><p>"Oh yeah...I've never been here before in my life...but this is generally what farms look like on Earth as well."</p><p>She held a need to talk to the Gunnery Chief, however...being more familiar with human territory....not to mention how much she disliked being around kids...and Hanar. She didn't have to say anything; it was all in her face. Though she stopped the tour, responding to her comms from her omni-tool. The others whined, but then Connie noticed that Amethyst and Peebee had gone missing, though Zymandis didn't seem to acknowledge it one bit. </p><p>This was a disaster.</p><p>"Okay got it....sorry guys change of plans. I've been reassigned to another post. There's been an emergency. Head back to the ships and head back immediately!" She said.</p><p>Despite that, Connie lacked any fear, but wanted to know what the emergency was, though right now, she wanted to know where the hell Peebee and Amethyst went to. She approached Zymandis with haste.</p><p>"Uh sir? We've got two missing from our group. We can't leave the planet without them." Connie pleaded.</p><p>Now her heart was racing for two people didn't really know that well yet.</p><p>"Permission for Connie, Kolyat and myself to go look for them?" Solana asked, as she pumped out her weapon.</p><p>Turians were...committed as the military sort, even for the own civilians.</p><p>"This one is not so sure. But of course. Find the missing people and get them back to the ship as quickly as you can." Zymandis replied.</p><p>The Salarian whined, preferring to stay with the Hanar as the went in the opposite direction.</p>
<hr/><p>The three ran in desperate search for the wandering pair, though why Solana asked Connie to come along with her, when taking Kolyat would have been just fine to begin with.</p><p>"Kolyat, when did you last see them?" She asked the Drell.</p><p>He had his head down as his eyes flickered briefly, before looking up.</p><p>"To the right!"</p><p>Their sprint headed towards their right, only for a explosion to bare their path. As the dust settled and as Kolyat and Solana drew out their weapons, they could see a collective of machine persons Connie had been entirely unfamiliar with.</p><p>"The Geth? Here?" Solana balked in disbelief.</p><p>Connie had her snippets about these machines; something about them and their Quarian creators creating a fuss but Connie never got much of the detail. But this had to be the emergency the Chief had been talking about. The Geth were invading the planet...like, right now of all times. Though they grew concerned over Amethyst and Peebees well being, they had to look after themselves first. Kolyat brought them over to a nearby building for protection, hiding behind it as the Geth approached. Connie felt a nudge on her side; Solana was offering her a pistol.</p><p>"It's not much, but it will do the job." Solana said.</p><p>And she said she was a quick learner. Connie did not delay in taking the weapon and tried to familiarise herself with it, listening to Kolyat and Solana talk amongst themselves about proper strategies...though she her head her own comms go off....as two voices were patched through.</p><p>"Heya is this...is this our squad?" Said one voice.</p><p>"Define <em>our</em> squad." Said Solana, her sass noted.</p><p>"Ya know, the rag tag group of tiddlywinks in the middle of a freaking battle with the freaking <em>geth!</em>"</p><p>That had to be Amethyst and Peebee for sure. No doubt about that.</p><p>"Where the hell did you two run off to?" Kolyat questioned.</p><p>Yes, something else Connie wanted to know, aiming at a nearby all so she could understand how the pistol worked.</p><p>"Yeah we bailed on the tour. But right now we're near some kind of...ruin? Yo Connie, were you guys uncovering shit here?" Peebee asked.</p><p>Not that she was aware of. This place wasn't a designated place for researching ruins as far as she was aware.</p><p>"I have no idea. I've never been here before." Connie responded.</p><p>It was then she spotted a map nearby, plastered on a screen. This area in particular, wasn't farmland...there were scientists in this area uncovering something. Something big.</p><p>"If you two don't get your hides back to the ship now, we'll just let the Geth roast you." Solana threatened.</p><p>Turians had been described as natural leaders and it was easy to see why.</p><p>"Nah dude, we'll get flayed and EATEN and then we'll turn into ROBOTS!" Amethyst joked.</p><p>Connie rolled her eyes. Definitely a young Gem...she doubted all Gems acted like this. </p><p>"Please don't joke about that." Kolyat said, feeling ill at the thought.</p><p>"Im----t---g--o--st-y--ss"</p><p>Because of course comms would go bad...and as Connie peered upwards into the sky, she noted how cloudy and red it had become. The smell of burning plastic, metal, flora and dirt filled the air as the temperature around them increased. A world of green, had been turned into a world of brown and red in a near instant.  If those two weren't willing to listen to reason, then they would have to drag them back to the ship themselves. She ran out, stunning both Solana and Kolyat who commented Connie was just as bad as those two, but she made sure to make her own shots count. A few geth here and there didn't scare her. Adrenaline, her greatest ally. Solana and Kolyat tried hard to keep up with her, firing off where required, taking some Geth on along the way.</p><p>It was then they spotted Amethyst and Peebee in the distance, seeing them with several humans,run into a giant ruin embedded in a higher part of the earth; guarded by slick, tall spires that stood beside a caves entrance. So yes, they could see some civilians, as well as the two idiots, about to get themselves slaughtered. What <em>were</em> they were doing? Better not answer that just yet.</p><p>The trio fought through and eventually caught up with the pair and a bunch of locals. Connie panted, glaring at the Gem and the Asari for being so careless.</p><p>"We'll think about your punishment once we get back to the Citadel." Solana said.</p><p>Peebee laughed.</p><p>"What, you're gonna get you big brother from C-SEC to arrest us? Pffff pulease..." Amethyst reprimanding the Turian with idle threats.</p><p>"Nah she's gonna get Zy-guy to smack us with all of his tentacles." Peebee joked.</p><p>Seriously?</p><p>"Okay knock it off." Connie said.</p><p>"Think about this clearly for a the moment, we're stuck in the middle of this ruin and the Geth are right behind us...."</p><p>
  <em>Click.</em>
</p><p>Connie froze and slowly turned around, seeing a huge group of Geth that must have followed them into the cave. She swallowed. No one else bothered to move at all, sweat dropping down their faces.</p><p>"<em>Shit...</em>" She muttered under her breath.</p><p>They were done for.</p><p>It was then they heard a noise echoing throughout the cave; as a pink shield of sorts clinked against the cave walls, knocking Geth over one by one. Not all of them however...a tall man, with poofy black, in a pink shirt and black leather jacket with pink outlines, pants and boots slide underneath them all at the same time as he caught the shield on his arm...the remaining Geth that were standing continued to attack, as the man created a bigger shield, digging its base into the dirt to protect the group from the blasts. Solana and Connie exchanged looks as they peered out from behind the shield, firing off blasts on the last few, taking them down with enough time and patience.</p><p>So it was before them, that laid a pile of dead machines. Connie's heart had been pumping extremely fast as she looked at the pistol, watching the steam rise up out of it as it was recovering from being overheated. She had to say, that was quite exhilarating indeed. Turning back to the group, had the man who saved their lives, talking with them, checking in each to make sure they were okay.</p><p>"Yeah dude we're totally fine." Said Amethyst, her voice weak as her eyes went wide.</p><p>"I've never seen Biotics like that." Peebee commented.</p><p>The man laughed nervously, as he looked at the civilians, apparently hapless colonists who got caught in the crossfire that the man knew. He must have been some kind of community leader, as all alien eyes were on Connie to talk to him. A silent call for to take charge now? Connie pursed her lips and approached the man as he spoke to them.</p><p>"Excuse me but..." She said.</p><p>"Thank you for helping us."</p><p>If there was a smile that could break her, it would definitely be his, soft, tender and with the uncanny ability to make Connie feel warm.</p><p>"Hey, it wasn't a problem." He said.</p><p>"My name is Steven. I'm a Colonist too. As soon as I saw the Geth attacking, my priority was getting everyone off-world."</p><p>Connie nodded, and again, felt Amethyst' stare on her for what ever reason.</p><p>"I'm Connie. I'm...with these guys...we were here for field trip but somehow in a sheer collective group of coincidences, got caught up. We have a ship...hopefully Zymandis and Chorban haven't left without us...maybe you all should come with."</p><p>Steven shook his head.</p><p>"I can't. I need to make sure everyone is safe!" He said.</p><p>A hand to her heart on how brave he was. From what Connie saw so far, the Geth were relentless in their pursuit of destruction for what ever reason.</p><p>"Take these guys with you...I'll be fine."<br/>
Now a frown to put her down. He couldn't do this...</p><p>"Yo you better or else." Amethyst ordered him.</p><p>"Get your butt to the Citadel as soon as you can and that's an ORDER CIVILIAN!"</p>
<hr/><p>The best Steven could do was to protect them on their way back to the ships. One thing was for sure, that there was no shortage of Geth. The others complained about why the Geth had attacked, as their history had been muddled with infamous bouts history as Connie had only seen snippets of.</p><p>But thankfully, they made it back to the shuttle in one piece, as the colonists went on board first, then everyone else besides Connie who waited near the door, watching on as Steven protected the shuttle from more Geth.</p><p>"Okay lets get out of here!" Chorban said.</p><p>Connie had to be pulled back by Peebee as she couldn't help but watch the Steven continue to fight the Geth, extremely concerned for his well being and desperately wanted to go out there and give him much needed support. She sat down, and slouched as Chorban flew them back to the nearest Mass Relay so they could get back to the Citadel with the news. Connie observed Kolyat and Solana in front of her, again, retreated into the solace of silence and not giving much else in terms of words, while Chorban berated Amethyst and Peebee for being so careless, meanwhile Zymandis asked them all on what they learned about today.</p><p>Meanwhile Connie fell into a day dream, despite the commotion, and hoped she would see the man again soon.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>